Secrets Keep You Alive
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Ryou leaves Domino after assasin strikes Domino. Now she reapears and pays him a visit
1. Running

New student. That words has been applied to me so many times in my life that I care not to count.  
  
Ihear their voices have been in America for three years now.  
  
I left Domino to flee from an assasin. Gennerally, assasins are hired to take out anybody close to their target. The suspected target was Joey. I am not sure.  
  
The first person to get murdured was my Spirit of the Ring, Bakura. I have no clue as to how they got him out of the way. The next kill was Kaiba.  
  
I witnessed the kill. The assasin was one of us. I tried to warn the others, but they would not believe me. The one who did however, was next.   
  
When I tried again to get them to listen, they would not pay any heed to my words.  
  
Joey's voice still haunts me to this day.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryou! How could you accuse one of your friends of becoming an assasin?"  
  
Triston: Don't worry, he wll get over Bakura's Death soon enough.  
  
Those words stung.   
  
"Fine! If you will not listen to me then I will not say it again."  
  
I officially went into hiding that night, 3 years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"David?" one of my co-workers jolt me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Are you alright?" she asks.  
  
I shrug, "Memmories. I was browsing through memmories."  
  
She laughs," It still amazes me how a polite, atractive man like yourself would not have a girlfriend."   
  
"It amazes me how a woman like yourself could possibly not remind me of that alot."  
  
"You and your secrets. You wont even tell me about your teenage years!" she complains.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Rachel is a female about 6 feet tall, long auburn hair with eyes to match.  
  
We are neighbors walking to work. Or at this time I should say from work.  
  
Entering my apartment, I sit down on the couch and bury my face n my hands. i haven't had any contact with my friends in Domino. I don't know if any of them are alive. Plus, I also know if she were to find out where I am; the results could wind up in loss of life.  
  
My face darkened with the memmory. The voices, maybe I should have died with them. I wonder if she tried to find me. Assasins are hard to predict.   
  
I walk to the filing cabinet I keep in the room. Unlocking it I pull something that even an idiot could identify me with. I miss my ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean While ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel walks down to her apartment.  
  
A voice says, "It seems as if you know Ryou?"  
  
"Ryou?" She speaks up startled.  
  
"Keeping secrects eh, Ryou?" 


	2. Secrets keep you alive

Chapter 2  
  
I don't have much to say at this point, but for the fact I am bored and dont own Yu-gi-oh  
  
And whom gave me the name for the story, I thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking at the ring, I decide to slip it on. Well, I have to be serious about it. If she is going to catch up to me, she will know me, ring or not.  
  
I put it on, welcoming it's wieght around my neck.  
  
(Knock, Knock)  
  
"This is my friend, David Morner's house" Rachels voice was heard.   
  
I slip the ring under my sweater.  
  
I probably should not answer it.  
  
"Ryou!" a voice that I have not heard in years adresses my real name, "If you do not open this door, you know what can happen to Rachel."  
  
"Who is this Ryou you are speaking about. I know nobody."  
  
"By that name?," she says," You wouldn't if they were trying to hide thier identity. RYOU THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! OPEN THIS DOOR OR RACHEL GETS IT!"  
  
I open the door,"Mai let her go. She has nothing to do with it."  
  
Rachel looks at me," She is looking for somebody named Ryou. I told her that he does not live here."  
  
"Mai, let her go. She has nothing to do with me. Just a co-worker."   
  
I am not letting my fear show. I don't need Rachel to be in danger. I have lost enough friends.  
  
Mai smiles.  
  
"Ryou, it has been a while."  
  
Rachel looks at me," David, what is she talking about, Who is Ryou?"  
  
"It has ben a while since I have last heard my real name used."  
  
She looks startled and pissed at the same time.  
  
Mai smiles sadistically," Keeping secrets and lying to friends now are we, Ryou?"  
  
"I have learned the value of secrets. They keep you alive."  
  
Mai let her go, Rachel slaps me and leaves me," I hate you!"  
  
Mai chuckles as she goes back to her house. I don't blame her for getting mad at me. Maybe I should have told her the truth.  
  
"Alone now." Mai points out, and unfolds a butterfly knife," My assignment has been over when I took out Joey. You got away. Your attitude now is what will determine if you live or die."  
  
Fealing fear, I let her take the knife to my neck.  
  
I back into the house and she knocks me out cold.  
  
When I woke up I notice I am bound by duct tape to the bed. My clothing is still in place, but the ring is gone. She is in a corner by the window. She has a dart gun and darts on her side.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" I ask.  
  
She grins and gets a poison dart ready in her dart gun. "You will see. You got away from me last time, but it will not happen again. I have decided to give you a chance to stay alive."  
  
"What must I do?" I ask, having the fealing she is up to something.  
  
Once again she smiles sadistically.  
  
"It is simple. I have known where to find you 1 week after you ran out of Domino. I could have killed you at whim."  
  
I ask, "Then why havent you?"  
  
Laughter came out of her mouth," You see, you were not a part of my origional assignment. However, you still know too much. You see, tonight I have a few assignments in this town. You are going to come with me. You try to run away, you die for sure. You try to make any scenes, you die. I will tell you what you must do when the time is right. Do what you are told and I may let you live."  
  
I looked at her nervously.  
  
"Do you agree or shall I kill you now for knowing too much."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Good." She cuts me loose,"Keep up." 


	3. Innocence Lost

Innocence Lost  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
What am I doing? I ask myself as I followed Mai, heading towards the better parts of town. What am I doing? I am following Mai so that she may decide to let me live.  
  
We stop at a nice looking house.  
  
She turns and tosses me a blade," You will need this if you want to live."  
  
She takes out her dart gun and aims it at me," Go inside."  
  
I don't remember Mai this cold. I guess having to kill your friends can do this to you. I have some sympathy for her. It was I who ran from Domino. I had lied to everybody since that time. Everything about me was a bloody lie.  
  
She followed me inside and led me to a bedroom.  
  
In the bed with no idea that he is the target, a well known man slept in his bed. Not Kaiba, he caught the classic case of death years ago.   
  
Selvon Mandrake, known as the mayor of this bustling city. Gee, I thought, wouldn't he have bodygaurds to protect him?  
  
"This is it," she says," Kill or be killed."  
  
I look to the victim. I figured as much. In order to save my own life, she is going to make me kill.  
  
I look to her.   
  
Seeing my hessitation, she aims the gun to right in between my eyes. I could tell from the look on her face that she does not want to take my life.  
  
" I will do it Ryou." She says," I will kill you both if I have to, and pin this on your head anyway."  
  
I look to him again. I guess I have to do this.   
  
Raising the blade to his throat my heart is screaming out in protest. Don't do it Ryou! I screamed so loud that I could swear the city heard it.  
  
"Remember" Mai's voice repeated in my head, " Kill or be killed."  
  
I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. With one swift motion I slit the man's throat.  
  
"Good job Ryou." She told me.  
  
I look to her," Are you happy now?"  
  
"Come," she said leaving out of the window.  
  
I followed her, as I left the room I fealt guilt. She allowed me to return to my apartment. Before long I forced myself to go to sleep asking myself one question.  
  
What have I done?  
  
"How could you?" I see a ghost like figure in the middle of the dark room.  
  
I respond," I don't know. It seemed like I had no other choice."  
  
Joey appears from the white ghost like figure," You were the smart one Ryou. You should have known that there were other ways to appease Mai."  
  
"I could have said no and let her kill me." I said," But I was too afraid."  
  
Joey shook his head, " Ryou, she will be back for you. One kill is not enough to warrant keeping you around. I came to warn you. She will be back and will have you kill again."  
  
"Thanks for the warning Joey, but what can I do about it? " I ask," I have already the blood on my hands from earler."  
  
Joey thinks," I dunno Ryou. Man, it is nice up here. Death is not all that bad. You just gotta get used to it."  
  
Joey left me to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Is that what I should do? Let her kill me? 


End file.
